


The Pizza Man Returns

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: After their previous spanking session, things get a little more intense between Dean and Castiel.





	The Pizza Man Returns

“Safe word.”

  
“I’d like to use the stop light system, please sir.”

“As you wish. Safe word?”

“Red.”

Castiel smacked Dean’s ass-not hard-just enough to let him know he forgot something.

“Red, s-sir.” Dean whimpered.

“Good boy. And if you want me to slow down, but not stop?”

“Yellow, sir.”

“Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, sir. Please.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green.”

Castiel smiled. He admired Dean in more ways than he could count. He was becoming such a good submissive. After their last time together, Castiel decided it was time to expand their playtime a bit. Dean really enjoyed being spanked but had never been tied up. It was a trust thing and aside from Sam and Bobby, Dean had never trusted anyone. Castiel knew how to push Dean’s buttons and pleasure him in the best ways. He took pride in the fact that he was Dean’s first Dom. Communication is always key in this kind of relationship, and recently Dean has been more vocal with his wants and desires. This made Castiel happy because he loved Dean and wanted to indulge him in every fantasy he’s ever had, within reason of course. Dean was hesitant at first because he’s not the best at asking for what he wants. He soon learned that being with Castiel was completely different. He would never make fun of Dean or laugh at him for any of the fantasies he had. They talked a lot, and Castiel took into consideration everything that Dean told him he wanted to do. Tonight, Dean wanted to up the ante. He really enjoyed the spanking session they had, but he felt like he needed more. For Dean, more meant leather restraints and Castiel’s dick inside his ass. Castiel was more than happy to oblige.

“Strip all of your clothes and get on your knees, Dean.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean did as he was told. His head was swimming with excitement, curious to see what Castiel had in store for him. He almost tripped getting his pants off. Castiel smiled at him, reveling in Dean’s enthusiasm. Dean flushed red with embarrassment but managed to get the rest of his clothes off without any issues. He got down on his knees in front of Castiel, looking up at his blue-eyed Dom hopefully.

“So beautiful, my submissive.” Castiel caressed Dean’s face gently. The intimacy of their relationship was beyond measure. Castiel couldn’t decide which he liked more: the intensity of their lovemaking or the closeness of their laying in bed afterward. Dean always said he didn’t like chick flick moments, but he was really big on cuddling. Castiel loved every minute of it.

“Hands, please.” Dean reached his hands up to Castiel, who then placed leather cuffs on them. He checked to make sure they weren’t too tight. “Green?”

“Green, sir.”

Castiel helped Dean to his feet and kissed him ever so softly. “I want you on the bed on all fours, facing the headboard.” While Dean got into position, Castiel removed his shirt leaving only his soft pajama pants on. He got on the bed behind Dean, caressing his submissive’s round cheeks. “So perfect.” Castiel whispered, kissing Dean’s lower back. Dean loved it when Castiel praised him. “I’m going to start with a light spanking.”

“Please, sir.” Dean moaned. His body was very nearly trembling with anticipation. Dean had always wanted to be in the position to let someone else take control. He could never find the right person. That was true until he met Castiel. Castiel had been everything he ever dreamed of in a lover, and then some. Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by Castiel’s hand landing a hard blow to his ass. The sting felt so good. Dean groaned loudly with every slap, savoring in the pain. Castiel continued spanking Dean, making his skin go from a light pink to cherry red.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?” Castiel asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, sir. Very much. Please don’t stop.”

Castiel chuckled. He grabbed Dean’s red ass and squeezed, causing the man beneath him to moan. “You want me to keep spanking you? Or would you rather I move onto something else?”

“Depends on what the something else is.”

“It’s a surprise, but I can assure you it’ll be something you’ll enjoy.”

Dean contemplated Castiel’s words. He hated surprises and didn’t want any of this to stop. He was, however, very intrigued at the idea of not knowing what’s next. “I’ll take the surprise, please sir.”

“As you wish. Stay where you are and don’t move.”

Castiel went to the dresser and rummaged around for a minute before he found what he was looking for. “I’m going to place this cock ring on you, Dean. I don’t want you coming too soon. Green?”

“Fuck yes, green.”

Castiel slipped the ring on Dean’s hard cock, gently rubbing his balls as he pulled his hand back. “So good for me, Dean. You’re amazing.” Dean heard a low buzzing sound and before he could ask what it was, he felt a vibration in between his legs.

“Oh, shit! Cas…”

“I thought you’d like that. It’s a small vibrator that fits on my finger.” Castiel moved his finger up and down Dean’s perineum, making him whimper. The sensation was almost too much, but Dean loved it. He lowered his head onto the bed so that he could push his butt higher. Dean gasped as Castiel licked slowly from his balls and up between his cheeks. He moved the vibrator slowly up and down Dean's shaft.

“Cas, please…” Dean pleaded. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this. It-it’s too _unh _…”__

____

____

“What’s your color, Dean?”

“Yellow, sir.”

Castiel turned the vibrator off and removed it from his finger. Dean let out a relieved sigh. “So good for me, Dean.” Castiel gently rubbed Dean’s sore ass. “So good.”

“I just need a minute, please.”

“Of course. Whatever you want, my love.” Castiel continued rubbing Dean, and whispering praises to him. He felt it was important that Dean remember as the submissive that he’s the one in control. If he wanted Castiel to stop, then he’d stop. “What do you need, Dean? Are you good?”

Dean rolled over onto his back and pulled Castiel to him. “I just want you, Cas.” He said as he kissed his angel. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me. Right now.”

“Of course.”

Castiel reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube to prep Dean. Castiel looked adoringly at Dean as he held his legs up for Castiel to get better access. Dean hissed as the coolness of the lube hit his skin. Castiel circled his finger around Dean’s hole, gently pressing at the smooth ring of muscle there. He leaned over and kissed Dean as he inserted the digit just slightly. “Do you want the cock ring on or off?”

“Off, please.”

Castiel removed the ring and squeezed some lube onto Dean’s leaking cock. He stroked him a few times, he didn’t want Dean coming just yet. Castiel continued fingering Dean, adding a second, then a third finger. Dean gripped his legs hard, moaning Castiel’s name over and over.

“Are you ready for me, Dean? Ready for me to fuck you?” Castiel rubbed his clothed erection against Dean’s sore ass. The rawness of his freshly spanked ass against the soft cloth of Castiel’s pajamas felt amazing.

“Yes!” Dean cried out. “Cas, I need you. Please.”

“Hands above your head, Dean. And keep them there.” Castiel removed his pants and lined himself up with Dean. “What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green.”

“Good boy.”

Castiel thrust himself into Dean until he was fully sheathed inside. He groaned at how hot Dean was. Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s wrist tightly and whispered, “You might wanna brace yourself. I don’t plan on going easy on you.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean smiled.

Castiel pounded into Dean with all he had. Dean moaned and whimpered with every thrust of Castiel’s hips. He knew he’d be sore afterward, but also that he’d definitely sleep well that night. Castiel knew just the right angle to hit Dean’s spot.

“Cas, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay, Dean. Let go.”

Dean came with a shout, completely untouched. He lay there panting, as Castiel continued fucking him into oblivion. Dean could tell Castiel was getting close as his hips started to shudder a bit.

“Come inside me, Cas.”

That sent Castiel over the edge. He squeezed Dean’s wrists painfully hard as he painted his insides with his come. Castiel thrust slowly a few more times before he stopped. Dean felt so good, he wanted to stay inside him forever. He looked into the emerald eyes of his lover, basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

“I love you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Week eight of the bingo challenge. Prompt is "BDSM anyone?" I chose to write this as kind of a follow up the the Pizza Man prompt I had a few weeks back.


End file.
